Nanai Miguel
Nanai Miguel (ナナイ・ミゲル) is a director for one of the Newtype Laboratories for Neo Zeon. She is the second-in-command for Neo Zeon and directs the forces in Char Aznable's absence within a Rewloola battleship. Doubling as Char's lover, she acts as his mental pacifier while accepting the responsibilities attached to his actual family name. Nanai is the one who also works to instill Gyunei Guss and Quess Paraya with military discipline, yet she plays along with Char's mind games regarding the young recruits. Her heart-broken reaction to Char's sudden disappearance at the end of the conflict is interpreted by many fans to have been a signal for his death in action. In the novelization for Char's Counterattack, her character is named Mester Mesann (メスタ・メスア) and her ties to Char are downplayed. She shows a stronger interest for creating Cyber-Newtypes than Nanai. Mission Mode Nanai stays by Char during his original story mode and acts as his private confidant. She supports his actions against Amuro Ray and his dreams of Lalah Sune, so long as Char confesses to still love her. Nanai tries to stop Gyunei's revolt during his story mode, but Gyunei doesn't want to listen to her at all. As players reach level 10 or so with any non-Newtype character, they will likely receive a message from Nanai. She is fascinated with the character's talents and asks them to enlist in an experiment. If the players finish this test, she will contact them once more in the Terminal with an offer to undergo Cyber-Newtype enhancements with cryptic expectations for the pilot. This allows the players' character to become a Cyber-Newtype, which lets them gain quick access to Newtype only Mobile Suits. However, this method will not permit players to unlock Quess or Gyunei. During the original story mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, Nanai awakens by Char's side and supports his operations. Though Char personally launches to deal with a stray Banagher, Nanai and her soldiers ultimately succeed in capturing the young boy. Throughout the Those who Doubt scenario, she is the one gives their group reports and orders. While she may be curious of her new comrades, Nanai remains callous to their complaints or needs during her each transmission. As Banagher and company split from their forces, she continues to follow Char and abides by his wish to give reports to his new group. Nanai can be unlocked as an Operator for players by first being acquainted with Char and reading her Terminal message. Players who establish friendly bonds with Char will automatically receive a friendship boost with Nanai. Personality A woman who is possessively attached to the man she loves, Nanai is a suave and strict military officer. She desires to always follow Char's schemes and shares his passion for manipulation. Her love affair with Char and her consequential high rank paints her with an unsavory reputation among the Cyber-Newtypes under her discipline. When she isn't around, Gyunei is quick to criticize her hypocritical scoldings about insubordination and misconduct. As Char pays Quess extra attention, Nanai is jealous of the girl and harshly nit-picks the girl's actions. He calms both women by claiming to accept and love both of them, though Char denounces either one of them when he is alone with one of the ladies. It's possible that Char only appreciates Nanai for her commanding abilities and her Newtype research. This is strongly hinted at when he yells at her for saving him during his final battle with Amuro. Quotes *"We allowed them to get too close... Have the Mobile Suit teams intercept!" *"This is a disgrace... Pulling back from combat zone!" *"Enemy kill confirmed. Keep up the good work." External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Support Characters Category:Gundam Operators